I Don't Need You
by SavvySiberian
Summary: The elders have long since forced Leo and Piper apart. Now someone is hurting Piper but what can he do about it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters. 

I Don't Need You

  
  
If you want my love  
help me heal the pain in my eyes...  
  
Chorus:  
Ooh i's kind of crazy   
I've been thinking baby  
gotta get you out of my mind  
first, you say you want me, now  
your memories haunt me  
why don't you just give me a sign  
  
I thought I had someone that  
I could fall in love with  
someone who would treat me right, yeah  
so I tried to be so kind  
I thought for sure I'd made you mine  
but something's weighin' up on my mind  
  
Why don't you take my hand  
and help me understand  
'cause I can't figure out what you're thinking about  
why don't you let me know  
I don't wanna be alone  
goin' out of my mind  
waiting for the day you say you'll be mine  
  
(If you want my love)  
Why don't you show me then  
(Help me heal the pain in my eyes)  
I know you want me now   
(If you want my love)  
Why don't you tell me, cause  
I've had enough of plastic people wastin' my time  
  
Chorus  
  
I thought I had someone that   
I could really care for  
Someone who wouldn't waste my time yeah  
Now I find that you lied  
You're always out with other guys  
Is that you're way of playin' with my mind, yeah  
  
Why don't you take my hand  
and help me understand  
'cause I can't figure out what you're thinking about  
why don't you let me know  
I don't wanna be alone  
goin' out of my mind  
waiting for the day you say you'll be mine  
  
(If you want my love)  
Why don't you show me then  
(Help me heal the pain in my eyes)  
I know you want me now   
(If you want my love)  
Why don't you tell me, cause  
I've had enough of plastic people wastin' my time  
  
Chorus   
  
Showed you all that I am, and I treated you well  
Gave you half of my heart, but you tore it to hell  
Give me someone who loves, and who won't cheat on me  
baby up in my room, that's exactly what you asked of me baby  
  
Chorus X3  
  
  
"Who did this to you!?!?" Phoebe questioned outraged.   
"Its nothing Phoebe." Piper replied getting and ice pack.  
"It was Dan wasn't it?" Phoebe said knowing very well he had a temper. It wasn't the first time this had happen and it probably wouldn't be the last time.   
"He just got a bit upset when this guy started flirting with me." Piper answered sitting down. "It was basically my fault I shouldn't have talked to him."   
"He told you that didn't he?!?! Piper you have the right to talk to whoever you want. Dan doesn't own you!" Phoebe exclaimed. She hated Dan and hated how Piper took this shit from him. It pained her they hardly ever spoke to each other. She hadn't seen Prue in almost six months.   
"Phoebe stop it. I love Dan ok so just shut up!" Piper said getting angry. Phoebe had been getting on her nerves lately more than ever.   
"Piper Dan is an ass whole why can't you see that?" Phoebe exclaimed tears threatening to fall.   
"YOUR JUST JEALIOUS! I'VE FOUND SOMEONE AND YOU HAVEN'T!" Piper screamed outraged. She had to take it out on someone and unfortunately Phoebe was there. Piper's life had turned to hell ever since…… it happen. Ever since he left.   
"YEAH PIPER IM JEALIOUS THAT YOU HAVE AN OVERPROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND THAT BEATS YOU EVERY TIME YOU GET WITHIN FIVE FEET OF A GUY! THAT'S IT IM OVERCOME WITH JEALIOUSY HERE! YOUR SUCH A FOOL FOR LETING LEO GO!" Phoebe screamed anger over coming here. Piper got up and slapped Phoebe across the face.   
"GET OUT!" She screamed she didn't want her in her house anymore.   
"FINE IM SICK OF LIVING WITH YOU ANYWAYS!" With that Phoebe ran out of the house not even bothering grabbing any of her stuff. Piper fell back onto the chair tears running down her eyes.   
"Goodbye." She whispered whipping her eyes. She didn't need her just like she didn't need Prue or Leo.   
The man looked upon the scene shaking his head in disappointed.   
"Its your own fault you know." Fate stated as if it where obvious. "You forced him away disobeying my orders."   
"I thought it was for the best." He commented knowing he made a mistake. The first mistake in his million years of existence.   
"But it backfired. You where selfish and fate took a turn for the worst." She replied. "Now what to do to fix it. People are suffering evil is overcoming all because of one mistake." Fate explained flipping her hand in the air. The scene changed to innocent people getting killed by evil. Ever since the charmed ones gave up their destiny evil was over coming the world. "There's a lot of hate and anger in this family now….. You have admitted your mistake now do you have the guts to fix it?" With that she disappeared to leave the elder to his thoughts.   
He stood there for a few minutes thinking of her words. He knew what she wanted him to do. But it was defiantly easier said than done. He had to try though or the world would be doomed forever.   
"We need to do it." The elder stated coming into the conference room. The other 13 elders nodded their heads. They had wanted to call him months ago but they needed his approval, the head elder. He had refused being to proud to ask for help.   
"He should be her any minute than." Another elder said. Just then the familiar blue orbs appeared and he formed. He looked around confused for any a few seconds. Then the confusion was overcome with anger.   
"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?!?" He yelled obviously not thrilled to see them.   
"We need your help Leo." The head elder stated. Leo just looked at them with pure hate. He hoped they could feel his anger radiating off him. For they where the case of all his problems for all his suffering.   
"That's Funny you see I thought I just heard you ask for help. The elders who made my life a living hell! The very same that decided to make Dan fall in love with Piper! The elders that granted me mortality!" Leo stated obviously annoyed. How could they ask him for his help after all they had done?   
"Leo we made a mistake. I admit that." He replied knowing it would take a lot to persuade him to help them.   
"You know what you lost the ability to get my help a long time ago." With that Leo turned his back to them and started to walk away. He didn't care he would just take the long way back to earth if they wouldn't orb him back. He had heard enough he had no reason to help them.   
"Leo its about the charmed ones." The elder stated desperate. "They need you. I didn't realize how much tell now." Leo stopped turning around to look at them again.   
"For almost a year you have kept me away from them. Even when you gave me mortality now all of a sudden you want me to go back?" Leo asked trying to make sense of everything. One thing he had learned over the years was that they certainly where confusing people.   
"Yes making Dan fall in love with Piper was a mistake."   
"I could have told you that one." Leo muttered.   
"He has lost control Leo. And we can no longer get threw to him." He explained. "I know you're pissed at us. We had no right to send him down there and interfere. Especially when we had sent you on a mission away from them. It was wrong ok I admit it. But Leo I also know your still in love with her. So please if not for us for her." The head elder pleaded for the first time in his life.   
"So if I agree and say Piper does decide to come back to me….. Would you leave us alone no more interfering let us be happy?" Leo questioned considering it. He did love Piper no matter how hard he tried to hate her he couldn't.   
"Yes we will promise to not interfere. And if you want to go back to human after you are done than so be it. Whatever you want." He explained. "So will you help?"   
"Yes. Just remember this isn't for you." With that Leo was orbed back to San Francisco.


	2. Everything Changes

Chapter 2: Everything Changes

Leo's body materialized in an ally not far from P3. He leaned on the wall steadying himself.  
"Look what a year without orbing has done…. I need some practice." Leo stated. After the feeling passed he headed off in the direction of P3. He sighed not sure of himself. It felt like an eternity had gone by since he had been here. After Leo and Piper had said their goodbyes Leo had moved to New York. An old friend lived there and he knew he was welcome anytime. "What am I doing here?" Leo questioned shaking his head. He was about to bring all the pain that he had managed to stash away back. Did he really want to go back into this part of his life? True the best part but also the worst. Leo stopped in front of the building that had been P3. In its place was what appeared to be a cd store. Leo sighed deeply once again opening the door to the store. Once inside he scanned the place. It looked similar to what P3 had been but of course remolded. So many memories lied in this building alone. Nevermind the whole city.   
"Can I help you?" A young girl that looked to be in her twenties asked. Her brown hair was whisked away into a messy bun. Leo took note to her violent eyes which where most unusual.   
"Yes I was wondering if a Piper Halliwell….. or Piper anything works here?" Leo questioned realizing she might not have the same last name. He knew if she didn't he would probably just die right on the spot. He had lived almost every day thinking of her. If she had truly moved on than maybe they weren't meant to be together. No matter how bad things got deep inside Leo tried to reassure himself that things would get better.   
"No I'm sorry no Piper works here." The girl replied bringing Leo out of his thoughts. He sighed in relief what was he even suppose to say to her.   
"Thanks anyways." Leo said leaving the store. He decided he wasn't ready to face Piper yet. So he would work on her sisters first. They would probably listen to him more anyways. Piper had a lot of anger in her he could still feel it. Maybe it was his own fault for promising her the world. But Leo would try and fix it now.   
Leo closed his eyes and cleared his mind. A few seconds later his body again materialized into orbs. He appeared in huge office.   
"Oui, je vois, alors, je vais informe vous quand le travail arrive, alors, jusqu'a demain. Au revoir." Prue placed the phone down and took a few notes down. Leo stood there a bit dumbfounded for a few minutes.   
"Leo?" Prue questioned. She stood up a bit shocked herself. After a few minutes of silence Leo spoke up.   
"Long time no see." He replied coming closer into the office.   
"Yeah it it has been a while." Prue replied.   
"You look good." Leo stated noting the differences in the time they hadn't seen each other. Prue's hair was much longer than when he had left. Almost all the way down to her waistline. The hair fell gracefully down in neat curls. He noticed the shade was a bit lighter. Other than her hair she hadn't change too much. Her fashion had though Leo noticed that she was wearing what appeared to be expensive leather.   
"Well thank you. You look good yourself." Prue replied sitting back down. "Have a seat." She stated gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.   
"Ummm actually do you think we could grab some coffee or something and talk." Leo stated. They had a lot to catch up on and he didn't really want to do it at her work. Prue looked down to her watch and sighed.   
"Yeah sure let me just cancel a meeting. They won't die without me here for a while." Prue replied picking up her phone. "Oui, annuler le rendezvous a midi, je serai dehors pour quelque temps, si tu besoin de moi, contacte. Au revoir." Leo stared at her not making any sense out of what she had just said. "Ready?" She questioned pulling on her jacket. Leo nodded and they headed out of the building.   
Prue had decided to show Leo one of her favorite restaurants. The food was great and it wasn't so classy that you had to dress up.   
"So what brought you to Paris?" Leo questioned interested in her change of surroundings.   
"My job." Prue replied sipping her drink.   
"I can't believe you know French that well."   
"Well I took French in school I only needed to fresh up a bit on it." Prue stated simply.   
"So what ummm how did you get here?" Leo asked he was confused. Everything had changed drastically for Prue. She wasn't even near Piper or Phoebe. Well maybe she was he had no idea where they where.   
"Well not long after you left I got fired. Some other photographer framed me with false pictures. But of course I wouldn't let that get me down. I persuaded bigger and better things and finally ended up here." Prue explained.   
"Wow I can't believe all this happened in less than a year." Leo stated.   
"Yeah…… a year is a long time though." Prue replied.   
"So tell me what has become of your sisters?" Leo questioned. He really just wanted to know about Piper. But he had a job to do.   
"Hmmm you're probably asking the wrong person. I haven't heard from them in a couple of months. Well last time I talked to them Phoebe was doing awesome in medical school and even found a special someone. I believe she still lives in the manor. As for Piper well she shut down P3 and was unemployed. I think she moved in with Dan…… Oh ummmm sorry I know that's a touchy subject." Prue explained their lifes.   
"Its alright. That part of my life is over with now." He replied excepting her apology. Why should I care if Dan was still with her? Leo thought to himself. I should have figured that anyways since the elders had said Dan lost control.   
"What about you? You've been gone for about a year with no word. And you show up in my office asking all these questions?" Prue wondered out loud. "What has become of your life?"   
"Well after I left I moved to New York and worked here and there." Leo explained.   
"I see you got your wings back though." Prue noted remembering him orbing in.   
"Yes they gave them back to me recently."   
"I still don't understand why you're here though."   
"Well that my friend is easy. I came back to see you guys." Leo replied  
"I'm sorry Leo the charmed ones no longer exist. Piper gave it up and after that it just didn't seem right."   
"I know that….. But Prue if you don't take action there will be no Halliwell sisters." Leo replied sadly. The elders had informed him a bit of their position but not too much.   
"What do you mean?" Prue questioned confused.   
"Don't you see? You moved away from them. One of the strongest parts of the Halliwell's is gone now. I mean why was witchcraft the only thing that brought you guys together. No matter what you three should have a strong bond. If not than you wouldn't have been picked to be the charmed ones. Prue there's no one to look out for Piper and Phoebe anymore. They are falling apart. I don't know the exact details but I was told that your existence is in trouble. The very core of your souls might disappear…… Prue just think about it ok." Leo explained what he knew the best he could.   
"Leo I understand what your saying. I do….. But what about me? I know this might sound selfish but…. I've been looking out for them since I was born. I love them but I've never gotten a chance to do anything for myself. I've always taken care of them…. I guess the reason I left was to do something for myself for once. I just needed a life of my own I guess. I think its time for them to walk on their own two feet." Prue replied almost teary eyed. Something inside her urged her to go back to them. But something else told her she deserved this and this is what she wanted. Leo nodded in response and stayed silent for a few minutes.   
"Is this what you really want though Prue? I mean yes you held them up but didn't they hold you up two. That part of you is gone for the moment two. I don't see anybody here to hold you when you're down. To comfort you when you're upset. Prue your heading down the path that you saw when you where a witch. The path where just a year ago you swore you would change. Now maybe mine and Pipers future cant be fixed but yours can." Leo counteracted. The one thing that made him the guy for this job was his knowledge about them. He knew what buttons to push and what ones not to touch. "Look Prue you know I love you…. And I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I'm just asking you to think about it ok." Prue nodded not sure what else to say. He was right all Prue had was her job right now. She remembered their trip to the future where they couldn't save their sister. Her work assistances didn't even know her sisters names. That future was coming into reality. "I've got to go…. Call me if you need anything. I'll be in touch." With that Leo walked out of the building and orbed out. Prue sighed she was struck with one very hard decision…… To forgot what he said? Or to move back?   
"What would it change?" Prue wondered to herself. She knew very well what Piper was going threw with Dan. She knew that he was hurting her but was in denial. But Prue had left when Piper hadn't listened to her. Prue pushed the thoughts out of head for the time being. It was time to get back to work she would worry about such things later.  
"Leo I love you." Piper sighed wrapping her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest. Content with his sweet embrace. His gentle hands ran up her back. She shivered in delight.   
"I love you two." He whispered his breath tickling her neck. He tucked a lock of her hair out of her face. Piper traced the outline of his lips with her finger. Closing her eyes she brought him down for a passionate kiss. They locked lips and wrapped their arms around each other.   
"Leo Please just leave." Piper said harshly trying to hide the pain. Trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall so terrible.   
"Is that what you really want?" Leo asked almost in tears. The hurt was evident in his eyes. He knew he had lost her. He should have never given her up after she had saved him. Now he was mortal but had no place in the world.   
"Yes." She replied barely audible. This had to be done she was with Dan now…. Leo lost his chance. Leo didn't say another word. He had promised himself he would leave Piper in peace if she wished. He took one last glance at her soaking her image in and left.   
Piper gasped waking up in a cold sweat. She ran her fingers threw her tangled hair sighing. That day had been so long ago at least that's what it seemed. The first part of her dream had been heaven when they where happy….. But then it turned. Turned into the horrible nightmare that haunted her dreams every night. Ever since she had told him to leave. Dreams of him just filled her head. Maybe he never completely left her in the first place.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LEO! I DON'T NEED YOU…. OR OR OR PHOEBE OR PRUE!" Piper cried out. "Just leave me alone." So much anger filled her. She hated the world it was cruel to her. Maybe she wasn't exactly mad at them…. Or the world. Maybe it was herself she was more angry at. For driving the people that truly loved her out of her life. Now she was stuck, completely and utterly stuck.


	3. All There Is.... Is Pain

Chapter 3: All There Is….. Is Pain  
  


Leo stared at her in his unmateralized state. He hated that he was the cause of all her pain. But what could he do… There was only one thing that came to mind. He wasn't sure if he could go threw with it though. Leo took in her image she was still as beautiful as ever. He could see the bruise under her eye clearly.   
"First things first." He whispered. First he would stop Dan than he would fix her pain. Knowing that this wasn't the right time to approach her Leo orbed out.   
He reappeared in front of the youngest Halliwell.   
"Ahhh!" She yelled jumping up. Her shoulders relaxed when she realized it was Leo. "LEO!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms.   
"Wow nice welcoming." Leo stated a bit dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting such and warm welcoming.   
"Its just really good to see you." Phoebe replied letting go of him. "This past week has been horrible." She stated sitting back down.   
"I know." Leo replied sitting down in front of her.   
"We aren't the power of three anymore so we can't really help you with anything." Phoebe stated.  
"I know that two. I am here to bring you guys back together." Leo informed her.   
"Ha good luck geeesh they give you the hardest jobs." Phoebe replied picking up her pencil and fiddling with it. She missed Prue and Piper more than anything but her pride kept her away.   
"I guess…. But it's an easier job for me since I know what makes you guy's tick. Phoebe I know you…. You want things to return back to normal." Leo stated. Phoebe stared at him he was always right.   
"Of course… but they don't want me." Phoebe replied putting her head down. She felt like a failure in the eyes of her sisters. Prue had just up and left one day and than Piper just kicked her out. She couldn't help put think that was all her fault.   
"Phoebe it's not your fault. But you can put the Halliwell's back together. I know your hurt but Phoebe yours lives depend on this. As one you're not strong at all but as a whole you are the most powerful in the world. Even if you aren't witches. Pheeb's I talked to Prue and she misses you guys two."  
"Wait you saw Prue! How is she?" Phoebe interrupted at the mention of her older siblings name.   
"She's ok her job is doing well. But deep down there's something missing and I think you know what that is." Leo explained.   
"I've tried to call her but she's always busy." Phoebe sighed closing her eyes.  
"Phoebe this situation sucks…. You don't want it to stay this way. The only way its gonna get better is if you take a stand. Pheebs you're incredible strong and I know you can make your sisters listen." Leo said urging Phoebe to fix the Halliwell's again.   
"You know I've missed you so much. You always know the right things to say." Phoebe stated smiling. She felt a new confidence that things would be ok again.   
"I know but I had to go for Pipers sake." Leo replied.   
"It was so unfair of her to ask you to leave. Not only did she drive our whitelighter away but our friend and a big brother. I couldn't believe the fight you guys had. And the fact that you really left. It's all Dan's fault how could Piper not see it. Prue and I didn't want you to leave you know. " Phoebe explained old painful memories moved in both there minds.   
"Well what's past is past right now it's our job to fix the future." Leo stated standing up.   
"Right so what's our game plan?" Phoebe asked not sure how they where to do this.   
"Well I was thinking we just need to show Prue how much she is really missing. Get her here than you can guys make up with Piper make her realize that Dan doesn't own her." Leo explained.   
"How am I suppose to make her realize that she wont listen? Maybe you could." Phoebe suggested trying to think of a way to help Piper.   
"No that wont work I'll come off as the jealous ex. Its up to you and Prue. But first we have to get Prue." Leo replied.   
"No need." Someone said from the doorway. Leo and Phoebe turned around to see Prue at the doorway. Phoebe gasped than ran to Prue.   
"Oh I've missed you." Phoebe cried hugging Prue tightly. Leo smiled upon the scene. Now that these two had forgiven each other they would make Piper see how much she needed them.   
"I've missed you two….. Come on lets go home." Prue said ushering Phoebe towards the door. Pheeb's stopped short realizing Leo wasn't following.   
"Hey aren't you coming?" Phoebe questioned.   
"Well I ummmm wasn't planning on….." Leo started but was interrupted.   
"Your coming." Prue stated as both girls grab his arms and pulled him out the door.   
"I really don't think…"   
"Hush you say we need to get our family back together well your apart of that. Piper will realize it two when we get threw with her." Phoebe explained opening the door to the car.   
"Well than I guess I'm coming." Leo replied following the girls inside the car.   
Prue parked the car in front of the manor and they all seemed to hesitate.   
"Here we are." Phoebe stated looking at the manor. Prue stared at it she hadn't been here in a while. IT still looked the same as when she left.   
"Nothings getting done sitting here." Prue exclaimed getting out of the car. Phoebe and Leo followed her.   
"I'm gonna watch from a far believe me it will work a lot better just you two." Leo stated.  
"Alright but don't disappear on us again." Phoebe stated.   
"I'll be back." Leo replied his body materializing into blue orbs.   
"Lets get this over with." Prue said firmly Phoebe nodded and followed her sister into the manor.


	4. Facing Problems

Chapter 4 Facing Problems  
Phoebe and Prue entered the manor. Prue looked around it hadn't changed too much from when she left.   
"She's probably in her room." Phoebe stated. That's where Piper had spent most of her time when she wasn't with Dan. At night Phoebe could hear sobs but when she went in Piper denied it. Prue nodded heading up stairs. Pheeb's followed close behind her. "What are we going to say?" Phoebe asked not sure if they would even get threw to Piper. She had built a strong wall up around her. To hide the pain of her so called life.   
"We just show her how much we love her and need her…. And how much she needs us. We can only hope that's enough." Prue replied doubts filling her own mind. Piper was so filled with anger it wouldn't be easy. The two stopped infront of Piper's door almost to afraid to open it. They could hear quiet sobs from the other side. Prue opened the door quietly to see Piper on her bed. Her head was stuffed in a pillow as she sobbed.   
"Piper?" She whispered questionable. Piper raised her head in surprise. She had obviously been home alone since no one lived in the manor but her anymore. She whipped her eyes her features becoming harder.   
"Why are you back?" She asked getting up a coldness coming off her. "And I thought I told you to get out!" Piper exclaimed pointing at Pheeb's. She cringed behind Prue hurt at her words. She was hoping Piper had forgiven her, apparently not.   
"Piper!" Prue exclaimed back in the same tone. "She's your sister and she has just as much a right to be in this house as you!"   
"Whatever." Piper muttered turning away from them.   
"Please Piper we love you and need you….. And you may not believe it but you need us." Phoebe pleaded.   
"Piper think about I know you don't like witchcraft but the most powerful witches where three witches not one. You think you're strong alone but you aren't Piper." Prue explained.   
"We are your sister and we miss you." Phoebe added. Piper turned around to face them. The coldness and anger had been washed away. Pain and loneness had replaced it. Her eyes watered up and tears split over. She fell to her knees and started to sob.   
"I'm so sorry." She uttered. Phoebe and Prue knelt down beside her and wrapped their arms around her.   
"Its ok." Prue soothed sweeping back her hair.   
"I was just so scared and and alone I I didn't want you guys to leave but I was just anger." Piper cried burying her head in Phoebe's shoulder.   
"Its ok Piper we understand." Phoebe replied glad Piper was opening up to them. The three sat on the floor crying what seemed hours. After Piper finally calmed down they moved to the bed.   
"I need to apologize to… I'm sorry for leaving you guys… I I don't know what came over me. I wasn't her for both of you and I'm ashamed of it. I'm so so sorry I hope you can forgive me." Prue apologized to both Piper and Phoebe.  
"Oh Prue your always taking care of us you deserved that little alone time." Phoebe stated surprised that she thought they would be upset. Piper nodded in agreement.   
"And I am going to try and be more understand with Dan I'm sorry." Phoebe said knowing she hadn't been the easiest to be with these past weeks.   
"I dunno how I lived so long without you guys." Piper exclaimed bringing her sisters in for another hug.   
Suddenly the door downstairs was flung open and a yell was followed.   
"PIPER!!!" Piper cringed at the yell. She had forgotten about their date. She got up ready to go downstairs and face him.   
"Piper wait. I know I said I would try and understand…. But I can't. Please Piper you deserve so much better. Remember what it was like before…. You say this is love but it isn't." Phoebe explained knowing she couldn't let this go on.   
"She's right Piper you don't love Dan….. and he obviously doesn't love you." Prue replied knowing this was going to be hard for her.   
"I I know….. but I'm afraid…. If if I leave him he'll hurt me. And I'll be alone" Piper replied a fresh batch of tears showing.   
"No you will still have us." Phoebe replied.  
"He won't hurt you, not anymore! We will be right her to support you if you need it." Prue answered firmly she wasn't going to allow him to do this to her sister anymore. Phoebe nodded in agreement.   
"PIPER!!! GET DOWN HER NOW DAMIT!!!! OR I'M COMING UP!!!" Dan yelled even angrier.   
"Be right there!" she exclaimed… "Ok I'm going to do this." Piper said trying to sound confident. She turned around walking downstairs. Dan stood outraged at the door.  
"BITCH! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" He exclaimed slapping her across the face. "WHAT ABOUT OUR DATE HUH!?! YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!! OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE." Tears welled up in Pipers eyes. She held her hand to her stinging cheek.   
Phoebe tried to rush to her but Prue stopped her at the top of the stairs.   
"She has to do it herself." Prue whispered.   
"Dan…. I I don't want you…. In my life anymore." Piper stated looking him in the eyes.   
"WHAT! You think you can just dismiss me like that?" Dan asked even more outraged. He went to slap her again but she stopped his hand.   
"DAN GET OUT!!! I DON'T WANNA EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!! YOU HEAR ME GET OUT!!!!" She screamed all the anger bottled up exploding at Dan.   
"You wish." Dan replied pushing her.   
"I think you better go!" Prue exclaimed coming down the stairs. Dan looked at her in surprise.   
"Since when did you get back?" He asked.   
"Non of your business." Phoebe replied spitefully "Now get out! Piper doesn't want a piece of trash like you and neither do we!" The sisters came beside Piper. Prue was ready fling him out the door if needed. He could sense great power coming from the three. He backed off walking out the door.   
"Don't get me wrong though… this isn't the end…. Not by a long shot." With that he left.   
"He's going to come back…. Who knows what he's going to do." Piper stated looking at the open door.   
"We are witches we can handle him… Plus I'll call Darryl." Prue replied.   
"Come on sisters lets catch up." Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood. "We will take care of the gorilla later." With that the sisters went to go catch up. Things where as it should be….. Only a few more things left to be resolved.


End file.
